headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
right|200px Characters ; Shado : Shado was a young woman of Chinese descent. She was the daughter of Yao Fei and was stranded on the South Pacific island Lian Yu where she became the confidante and lover of a castaway named Oliver Queen. She also grew close to a soldier named Slade Wilson, who developed a strong attraction to her. Shado was murder by Doctor Anthony Ivo - an incident which drove Wilson irrevocably insane (along with some added help from an unstable drug called Mirakuru). Years after her death, both Queen and Wilson suffered hallucinations of seeing Shado in various places. ; Shadow : was a young man who lived in San Francisco, California in the late 1990s. Along with several friends, he enjoyed playing a live-action roleplaying game called "Red Thirst", which was published by a company called Silver Fang. The group of friends pantomimed the perceived actions and exploits of vampires, little realizing that some actual vampires were on the prowl. A female biker gang called the Vamps rode through the city looking for some fresh kills. They plowed through the wannabe vampires, sinking their fangs into their throats and ravaging them for blood without even slowing down on their bikes. ; Shadow King : The Shadow King is a fictional entity featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is tied into the X-Men line of titles and is considered part of the mainstream Marvel Universe. As the Shadow King is a possessing entity, it is seldom seen in its true form, but acts through the host bodies of those whom it possesses. Items ; Book of Shadows : A Book of Shadows is a general name used to describe a witch's spellbook. Such items can often be found in programs of the supernatural fantasy subgenre. A Book of Shadows is a personal item, usually bound to an individual or a family and may contain any number of written spells, incantations or personal notations. On the WB Network television series Charmed, the Halliwell sisters, aka, the "Charmed Ones" discovered their family's Book of Shadows in the attic of their family home at 1329 Prescott Street. The book was a heavy tome and had been handed down to them by the Warren line of witches. Through it, the sisters were able to not only call upon spells to unlock their inherited abilities, but they could also use it to learn about a conjunctive effect called the Power of Three. The leather-bound cover of the book was embossed with the Triquetra, which symbolized the Power of Three. In season two, a demon named Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows and began reciting passages out of it backwards, countering any spells that the Halliwells had cast in the past. Such grimoires were also found in the CW Network television series The Secret Circle. Each of the six witch families of Chance Harbor, Washington owned a Book of Shadows, which served as both a spell book and a personal diary. Teenage witch Cassie Blake inherited her mother Amelia's Book of Shadows shortly following her death in 2012. When Cassie relocated to Chance Harbor and met the other witches in her Circle, they each sought to locate books that belonged to their families. Organizations ; Shadow People : The Shadow People are a fictional alien race featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and first appeared in ''The Incredible Hulk'', Volume 3 #92 in April, 2006. Shadow People are one of three dominant species that make up the collective race known as the Sakaarans. The other two are the Imperials and the Natives. The Shadow People have grey skin and no hair. Although they are a somewhat primitive race, the Shadow People have advanced their own culture with technology they recovered from ships that had crashed on Sakaar through the spatial portal leading to the planet. Miscellaneous ; ShadowLine : ShadowLine is an imprint of Image Comics. It was founded by Jim Valentino. It includes titles such as Morning Glories. ; Shadow Kingdom : "The Shadow Kingdom" is a short story of the Sword & Sorcery genre. It was written by Robert E. Howard and first published in the August, 1929 issue of Weird Tales magazine. The story introduces the warrior king, Kull, and is the first story of the Thurian Age, as well as the first story in Robert E. Howard's greater fantasy series of tales. The story is followed by "The Mirrors of Tuzun Thune", which is published in September, 1929. ; Shadow manipulation : Shadow manipulation is a super-power and represents one's ability to generate, solidify, or otherwise manipulate shadows for a variety of uses.